Hakuno: King of Human History
by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: An adoption of Caelus Lucis Caelum's fic Within A Thousand Phantasms. Summary inside. Possibly Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello guys, this is FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar here. You might be wondering why I'm adopting Caelus Lucis Caelum's Within A Thousand Phantasm and well, it's because the story is up for adoption. To be honest, I'm kinda surprised and saddened at the same time that Caelus-san is leaving FanFiction for who knows how long. You can check his page for confirmation. Not only that but all of his stories are all up for adoption. Hope that he can get back writing after dealing some personal real life issues.**

 **As for my take in this story, most of the first few chapters will retain some of its content from the previous fic. Although I will add some of my own mix into it for some time and then maybe after a chapter or two, I will start to deviate from the original framework.**

 ** _SUMMARY: After sacrificing himself for Altera's sake, "Body" Hakuno Kishinami did not expect to be transported in the world of DXD where supernatural creatures still walk amongst men. With his unexpected arrival, different powers will surely take an interest on him, be it for good or selfish interest. Can he live peacefully in this new world and maybe find a place he can call home or even a second chance in love?_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

He finds himself floating in an absolute nothingness. It felt like an eternal dream for him.

All he could see was just pure darkness...

He wondered how in the world did he get himself in this unfamiliar place. Then he remembered, and he could only mentally nod that it was his own doing, to begin with. He didn't regret it rather, he was more satisfied with what he had done. At least in some alternate reality, she will be saved. She will obtain the dream that she wanted to grasp...

To run across the grasslands with a smile on her face.

Yes, there was nothing to regret. He could only hope that his other self from that universe could make Altera's dream a reality, something that he wasn't able to do with his version of Altera. He felt sad but satisfied.

There was nothing to regret.

Still floating in an endless void, he suddenly felt a tug behind. He cocked his head and turned his whole body behind. His eyes were amazed by the apparition that dawned in front of him; a bright white light with a rainbow-colored jewel-like brilliance on its center. It was surreal and beyond human interpretation yet he knows this place from the archives of the Moon Cell.

This place... is supposed to be the "force" that exists outside of time. A theoretically metaphysical location that exists at the top of all theories in every dimension, as well as the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. To put more emphasis, it is more like the bigger and larger version of the Moon Cell.

It was where everything had begun and came from...

 _Akasha_.

The force of the pull becomes more pronounced and he realized where he was heading. He surmised that he will return to where he came from and knowing what that entails, he closed his eyes as if resigning to his fate. He could feel the warmth of the light brushed against his naked figure and the brightness that it brought to his sight despite closing it.

Suddenly he felt the impatient siphoning of his very own being. He felt his body being stretched or "spaghettified" yet he didn't let out a whimper. He couldn't feel any pain or discomfort. Rather, the experience felt bland and plain unlike when he was deleted in the Moon Cell. A moment after that, from his closed eyelids he could feel his surroundings went dark once again. A few minutes passed and for some reason, his eardrums suddenly registered an audible voice...

...No, voices he corrected himself.

He concluded that he was now inside the Spiral of Origin and going outside is impossible since touching it means the erasure of his very existence. Yet he wondered if he was erased as in "ceased to exist" then why he could hear murmurs of people? Such was something very impossible and absurd. He had to reconsider, however, since there was no one ever to describe what it is like to be the Root.

Maybe this is what they call Paradise? Or perhaps Nirvana?

"He's regaining consciousness...!"

The voices that kissed his ears somehow become comprehensible and the words that caught his ears caused him to be curious. From what he can gather from his sense of hearing, it appears to be that a crowd was surrounding him and panicking.

But why?

Without any internal monologue, he decided to open his eyes. The moment he enacts such action, he felt his vision sting as the simple ray of light soothe his rondures. A few seconds and he can see images of people garbed in white but all of it was blur and unrefined.

"Call the doctor!"

* * *

 **Year: 2010**  
 **Month: 1**  
 **Week: 2**  
 **Day: 3**

 **Evening**

It has been a week since Hakuno Kishinami woke up.

He was still very surprised that he was alive, not in a frame composed of Spiritron particles but in real flesh, bones, and blood living on Earth. Breathing and feeling the breeze that touched his skin and hearing the sounds that are composed, for someone like him it was a dream that can't be so real yet it was. He had come to a conclusion that this was an Adjacent World and _not_ the World where he came from, seeing the calendar hanging on his wall with the year 2010 plastered on the white paper.

He has still his memories from the Moon Cell from his world which wasn't surprising but what surprised him was that he had also the memories of the Hakuno Kishinami of this world, the body that he was currently inhabiting. The fate of the this world's Hakuno wasn't very different from his world; both suffering from Amnesia Syndrome, a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. And like from his reality, the disease was something that the doctors in this reality weren't able to find a cure.

From what he can gather from the memories of this world's Hakuno, his other self, had a tough life and he could only sympathize. He was an orphan, being raised in an orphanage. When he reached legal age, he finds a place of his own, working in the day and schooling himself at night. Got graduated in a vocational school at the early age of 17 and was trying to get a degree in history until the disease struck him and everything after that went downhill for his other self, being in a coma for almost 10 years.

Although he had to wonder how can his other self had retained some memories of his past despite the effects of the brain disease, Hakuno assumed that such recollection came from the body; experiences that were etched to the frame and transmitted to him as "recollections" or "memories".

Another fact that surprised him was the existence of the Moon Cell in this World Line. The golden Regalia ring, the symbol of his authority as a Sovereign and the only sole proof of the megastructure's existence was presentt on his finger, where it was supposed to be. As much as he wanted to get out from his bed, he couldn't lift even a single finger. The ten-year stasis had left him somewhat in a vegetative state and while the hospital staff was very generous to him by giving him acupressure massages while he was still out cold for the past 10 years, it wasn't enough.

He could use a Code Cast to heal himself to the fullest but doing so will raise questions especially to the medical staff overseeing his condition. If he remember it correctly, any form of supernatural occurences like magic and such are kept hidden from the world and its populace.

With his body still in a weakened state, Hakuno resigned himself in his hospital bed as he let his scrawny build regain some body mass and strength.

* * *

 **Year: 2010**  
 **Month: 2**  
 **Week: 1**  
 **Day: 1**

 **Midday**

"I must say, your health is improving."

A female doctor smiled as she delivered her diagnosis to him. It has been a month since he woke up in this Adjacent World and since he was still unable to leave his bed, he could only release his boredom by watching some news or entertainment through the television hanging on the room's wall. How he wishes he could get out from his confines and depart from the hospital.

Sadly it wasn't the case.

His reasons for leaving isn't how he was neglected by the medical staff or the bills of his medication. In fact, the doctors and nurses were treating him nicely with their daily visitations, and assessing his well being, and the large sum of hospital bills that he accumulated for the past 10 years was something that he had no worry about since the government will pay half of his medical invoice. The half of it, he could find a job to pay the unpaid debt once he's healthy and fit though there were some doctors and anonymous sponsors who offered to pay his balance.

The real reason why he want to leave the hospital as much as possible was the fact of the unwanted attention that he garnered for himself from all the best neurologists across the globe.

His disease was the first case within the world of medicine that it garners the attention of the world's best neurosurgeons and the news of his miraculous recovery somehow amounted a large number of attention from such doctors. There were others that wished to see him and speak with him, most of them were foreign doctors that came to Japan just in order to observe him.

In all honesty, he was stunned on how assorted the doctors that came to visit him. Some of them were Americans, Canadians, Koreans, and Chinese, with most of the visiting doctors being Europeans.

Most of them would ask him questions relating to his memories, which he honestly answered that he remembered all of it, starting from his childhood down to his days before succumbing to the effects of the disease. Of course, his answers bugged the doctors out of their minds. He could understand them after all, his recovery from what to be an incurable and "new age" disease can be said a miraculous event.

Even the media were on his ass, trying to get an interview out of him every day. He was thankful that the tight security of the hospital was there to halt any advances from the press, despite an incident where a sly photojournalist managed to sneak in and got pictures of him by dressing as one of the medical staff.

The current doctor assessing his recovery jotted some notes on her tab before tucking in the pen on her coat's breast pocket. The assisting nurse accompanying the female doctor then slowly wrapped his arm with a strap as the said nurse began to take his blood pressure. It took some couple of minutes before the male nurse unstrapped his left arm.

"So how's my blood pressure?"

"It's normal, Sir. A 120/80 average."

He silently nods as his eyes hovered towards the female doctor who uncovered the window curtains from his room. Ray of sunlight touched the clear glass and window pane, making its way inside his almost white and bland room.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Other than the random headaches, fine I guess...?"

He replied to the female doctor at the same time flexing his muscles and clenching and opening his hands, trying to get his nerves filled with vigor and activity after a long 10-year lethargic monotony. His answer was uncertain and he had the right to be. On occasions, he would be assaulted by headaches. The doctors reassured him however those such things are normal phases experienced by comatose patients like himself.

He looked up at the doctor who was staring at him intently with an analytical gaze, her greenish rondures had a peculiar glint on it. He suspected that the woman somehow discerns that there was something not quite usual with his recovery.

"That's it for today. I'll visit you tomorrow morning and maybe we can move you around the hospital with a wheelchair."

"That would be great, Doc. Have a nice day."

"You too, and please take a rest."

"I will."

Bowing his head in gratitude, the female doctor and her assistant nurse exited from his bland room before closing the wooden door. His mind then drifted to the female doctor who had just visited him.

Among all the influx of doctors that regularly visited him, there was one who stands out to him the most, a female doctor named Penny Moe.

She was a beautiful doctor, he admits. With a long purple hair tied in a bun, yellow rimmed eyeglasses over her green eyes and a voluptuous figure accentuated by her clothes and European overall appearance, surely one could admire such rare beauty. However, it wasn't the awestruck physical appearance that caught his attention but it was the sensations that his body was giving off.

...As if she was someone that needs to be watched carefully.

She reminds him of one of Tamamo's adjutant, Medusa especially the aura that she exudes. Now all alone in his hospital room once again, he decided to consume all day's worth by watching some shows on the television despite it being such an unhealthy lifestyle.

As of now, he can tolerate such activity.

* * *

 **Year: 2010**  
 **Month: 2**  
 **Week: 1**  
 **Day: 2**

 **Morning**

"What do you think of the scenery, Kishinami-san?"

"It's quite refreshing."

He replied, his brown rondures absorbing the full ambiance of the green scenery presented to him, which was more relaxing and refreshing than the bland and white painted concrete of his room. Currently, he was suspended in a wheelchair and had been taken in a stroll by Doctor Penny Moe.

 _"She's no ordinary woman."_

Although he didn't feel any ill intent coming from the doctor, Hakuno was still very wary of her. Even the Regalia was sending him some forewarnings repeatedly that would make an average human cry in tears due to its excessive exhortations.

Despite it all, he appeared calm and collected.

As he enjoyed the trees and flowers at the large and wide hospital garden, his thoughts then hovered at the informations that he had accumulated from the Moon Cell last night. Specifically about the Great War fought between the Three Factions of the Bible Factions, namely the Angels led by the Christian God, the Devils led by the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angels led by the Grigori.

The result of such large conflict were catastrophic to both sides, with both belligerents suffered with heavy losses and the deaths of the Christian God and the Satans. Even with the loss of the only deity, the Three Factions are still a dominant force in the world due to the religious dominance of the Judeo-Christian sect, with almost 3 billion religious followers spanning across the globe.

Turning his head slightly, he took a glimpse of the female doctor that was currently pushing him and his wheelchair around the garden.

Penny Moe.

That was her name but is it really her true name? Sure it was the honorific printed on her tag pinned over her breast pocket, however for some reason he felt that the way how her name was placed or designed was something he found strange...

As if it was on cue, the lad felt his mind being poured with water only that water were influx of information seeping within his mental structure when the _Regalia_ on his finger started to heat up. He had to close his eyes as he focused on the facts that the Moon Cell was downloading into his mind through the ring. When the transfer of knowledge was done, the brunette opened his eyes with a glint of understanding.

 _"I see. So she's the Fallen Angel Penemue..."_

From the intel that the Eye of God had given him, Penemue was a watcher in Enochian lore. A curer of stupidity in man mentioned in _Bereshith Rabba,_ she's an angel associated with Abraxiel and was also likely of the order of healing angels called the Labbim.

That was the information that the Moon Cell had given to him, though such data was like more of a general information, it was still helpful nonetheless.

But still, he was now presented with a real question; What does a Fallen Angel like Penemue want with someone like him?

"―are you listening?"

His eyes quirked as he recognized a female voice. In front of him was the purple haired Penny Moe or Penemue as he found out, staring at him with concerned eyes. Although he know that Fallen Angels were creatures that are masters in the art of deception, for someone like him who could see one's true self, he could only see genuine feelings from those greenish orbs of hers.

For a moment, he was lulled by those beautifully carved eyes until he saw her lips twitched upwards in amusement. He adverts his face from the woman.

He could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"Fufu. You're quite cute when you blushed Kishinami-san." The woman chuckled much to his chagrin, "You seem quite lost in thought. Do you have any problems you want to talk about?"

He was silent, his mind looking for possible actions and words that he could express. He could put a lie although he didn't pursue such tactic a knowing how Fallen Angels can perceive lies from truths.

"Well..." He started, his visage looking straight at the woman before staring at the birds chirping on the tree branch. "I was thinking of exploring the world when I get out from this hospital."

"Exploring huh, that seems a good goal." The purple haired woman said as she began pushing his wheelchair slowly. "But would it be appropriate to go to your relatives? I'm sure that they will be delighted to see you."

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Though there is someone I want to meet." He said this with a genuine interest, though in his head, he was thinking more than one woman that this world's Hakuno Kishinami had met 10 years ago.

He managed to not to draw a frown on his face while remembering those females who became somewhat precious to this world's Hakuno from his one-night stands. While he did not approve of it, he couldn't bring himself to hate his other self who had done such things. He understood that it was a "coping mechanism" of the other Hakuno before accepting his untimely and fated demise.

Talking about those women, Hakuno thought that he will took a look of each of them with the help of Moon Cell. After all, with the number of women his other self had slept with he deduced that the chances of him having a child were pretty high. He just wanted to prepare himself in the event that "his" unthoughtful sexual escapades would knock in his doorstep.

"Is it a girl?" The doctor asked, intrigue lacing on her voice.

"Yes. Although I bet she has another one now. Even so, I just want to see her just one last time."

"But what if she waited for you all of these years, Kishinami-san?"

"Ten years a long time, Doc. Even long-distance relationship doesn't last that long, mostly." As he said that, he felt the sudden halt of the wheelchair's movements.

"Let's say that you are right, Kishinami-san. What will you feel when you saw 'her' happy being with someone else?"

"Of course, I will be saddened but I won't blame her." He looked up to the woman who was slightly surprised by his reply. "It is her choice. She choose to be with someone who can grant her happiness over someone who isn't certain whether he will come back, wake up or remain in slumber for the rest of his life. That... I can understand."

He ended those words with a smile.

Yes. For someone like him who had already suffered much worst, a simple heartbreak is just a small scratch wound.

The doctor gazed at him for a moment before a small smile graze on her lips as she started to push his wheelchair. Though Hakuno noticed the woman's reaction, it left him wondering why he for some reason he was remembering a certain black haired girl that he had met in a bar 10 years ago.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were watching him closely nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Year: 2010  
Month: 2  
Week: 1  
Day: 2  
**

 **Evening**

The light from the moon entered his room through the glass windows. It was already past midnight when he woke up from his slumber. He was ejected from the **Moon Cell** as soon as he was assaulted by hundreds of warning signals coming from the **Regalia**.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, his brown orbs dawned towards the door of his room which was slightly opened. Just a few meters in front him stood a figure of a man garbed in something like a male nurse outfit. In his hand was a long rod with a pointy tip, its frame glowing in a bluish radiance.

"Oh my, you're awake."

His eyes slightly widened as he saw the man's face when the moonbeam revealed it. A guy of a Middle Eastern descent, with long black hair and a creepy smile on his visage. He knew who he was from that face alone...

...The male nurse who always by Penemue's side.

The **Regalia** on his ring finger heated in an instant, as if it was ready to explode every minute now.

"Don't worry, dear patient." The young man had the nerve to bow with glee. "But for Penemue-sama's sake, you need to die."

"Why?"

It was the first speech that came out from his mouth as his vision fell on the male nurse who was holding what it seems to be a light spear. The man's clothes were marred with stains of fresh blood. He could tell since his nose caught the whiff of the scent of the gore that was obviously a result of committing violence.

"Why you ask?" The man replied to him, his visage somewhat contemptuous. "You got Penemue-sama's attention. That alone warrants you a death sentence."

"That's not what I'm asking." He immediately replied, his eyes focused on the stains on the man's clothes. "Why do you have to kill those who are innocent?"

"Because I just felt killing them."

"That's not a very good reason to kill them." He said with agitation on his voice.

"I don't need a good reason to kill them," The man yawned, "But you on the other hand..."

In a blink of an eye, the man had already moved beside him, his arm already raised up high in the air.

"...MUST DIE."

All it took was a swift thrust and the man could only sneer as he saw how the lad had a bewildered look on his face, a spurt of blood coming out from his chest and spreading all over his clothes and the bed sheets. The man's eyes let out a glint of satisfaction on what he had accomplished.

"At last, Penemue-sama is only mine!" The man cackled as he took out the light spear that was embedded on the now lifeless body.

A sudden and unfamiliar sound of something being disperse had caught his ears, prompting him to look at the breathless corpse spewing out bluish-white motes of light.

"Wha—"

And just like how fast he had dug his spear on the lad's chest, the corpse then immediately vanish leaving only a bloody mess bed. The man was a state of near-unconsciousness or insensibility, unable to comprehend what had just transpired in front of him.

Hearing a creaking noise behind, the still stupor man then stared at the door of the room slightly opened and catching a glimpse of a white blur dashing away.

His eyes then went bloodshot.

"BASTARD!"

Hakuno Kishinami dashed through the hospital hallways, already garbed in his accustomed white **Sovereign's Robe Formal Wear** draped over by also a similar colored hooded mantle **Formal Wear** , **Cohort's Mantle**. He just barely managed to avoid a fatal death by creating a decoy or copy of himself, using one of the **Code Cast** engraved in his **Cohort's Mantle**.

Traversing the corridors in a fast-paced manner, his brown orbs caught sight of lifeless corpses lying on the white tiled marble, soaked in their own blood and bodies marred with a fist-sized hole. His visage contorted in a painful expression, seeing how most the lifeless bodies portrayed a shocked and scared countenance, presumably from the unjust death that was inflicted upon them.

"RAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

A loud roar echoed from behind and to his judgment, he didn't look back. There's only one thing running in his head and that was to escape and flee. Though he had an array of **Formal Wears** and **Code Casts** on his disposal, he wasn't a fighter in a combat sense, to begin with. His only role during the **Moon Holy Grail War** and the fight with the **Umbral Star** was only to give orders and support his **Servants**.

Fighting in the front lines was his Servant's job, not his. And even he had some shares of experience at the forefronts of each battle, he was always kept inside the **Regalia** , boosting and enhancing his Servants capabilities by his **Code Cast** spells.

 _"Projectiles, incoming!"_

Discerning an unfamiliar contortion of air, he hurriedly turned to the right corridor in a flash just enough to avoid an attack coming from behind.

He heard a loud impact as his ears were hummed by the violent collision of erroneous sounds. He momentarily took a glimpse behind and he could feel an instant shiver as he saw the charred concrete wall, disassembled and oozing with black burning smoke. Gulping in discomfort, he moved his legs and began pacing again the corridors, his eyes scouting for any sort of exit.

"Where's the damn exit!?" He exclaimed with a rush.

His eyes shot up towards the glass door several meters away from him. Pushing every ounce of force to his legs, he propelled forward, his hands reaching for the door's handle.

His ears were invaded by an exploding and loud thunderous explosion. He was then pushed forward, his feet no longer touching the ground, as the blast had caught up behind him. He slammed furiously through the glass door, exited towards the parking lot and landed hard on the solid pavement.

His body rolled over the cemented ground, skidding against the surface before coming to a halt as his back slammed loudly and forcefully against the wall.

"GAH!"

He grunted as a small ounce of blood flowed from his stomach and his throat, before exiting from his mouth. He grasped his gut with his hand as his body was assaulted by excruciating pain.

The park was then filled warning echoes produced by parked vehicles in the area, their blinkers turning on and off as if they were Christmas lights.

"Code Cast: Heal."

Invoking such keywords, his body was then enveloped by a green light. A suitable and comforting warmth lit his body and instantly the uncomfortable feeling invading his build subsided.

Equipping either **Sovereign's Robe** or **Cohort's Mantle** had its own merits. Each **Formal Wears** , also known as **Mystic Codes** , have specific **Code Casts** engraved on them. **Code Casts** or **Program: Simple Spells** , are a type of magecraft that writes and compiles the program code in advance, and activates it by passing magic or magical energy through it.

There are two types of **Code Cast** ; **External Code Casts** that are one time use consumable spells, and **Internal Code Casts** which are installed into the body... or rather the Spiritron structures or soul. **Code Casts** that have been installed are very powerful, however seeing as they change the fundamental nature of the user, not many wizards choose to use them. **Code Casts** implemented through the use of a **Mystic Codes** fall somewhere in the middle in terms of power and effects on the user.

The **Code Cast** he used earlier to heal his injuries is a spell that lies between **Internal** and **External Code Casts** , using the **Sovereign's Robe** specified installed program, **Code Cast: Heal** , in implementation. The other **Mystic Code** he had equipped, **Cohort's Mantle** , also had the same program engraved within the said **Formal Wear**.

Still knowing such kind of knowledge, he released a small sigh of relief...

A sound of footsteps echoed.

 _"...Or maybe it was too early to think such."_

Just as his ears picked up a faintly audible sound, his vision then caught a glimpse of a silhouette of his assailant who was slowly walking towards the parking lot. He surmised that he was taking his time in catching his prey, which was him. Putting a brave front, he stood up, his right hand grabbing on the left side of his abdomen.

Watching the man striding jovially in a slow pace, his mind then worked on possible options that he should undertake. He sorted out possible options from his **Mystic Codes** down to his available **Code Casts**. He had the tools to become a combatant yet he didn't have enough skills, combat skills, to use them fully to their utmost potential.

He knew that in a straight up fight he won't win.

But even so...

His **Magic Circuits** , pipelines that converted one's life force into refined magical energy, flared up as a C-rank **Mystic Code** in a form of an elegant sword materialized in his palm.

 **Ceremonial Sword**...

As its name suggests, it is a kind of a sword that could be used only in ceremonial occasions and gatherings and not in actual combat. However, it was enough to arm himself a bladed weapon. It may be a blade commonly associated with ceremonial rights but it's still a blade with sharp edges. Grabbing the golden hilt with both of his hands, his eyes caught his assailant-wannabe sorting a complicated yet scrutinized expression.

"Hey you," The spearman began as he stepped on the car parking grounds, "Are you an Exorcist?"

Exorcist?

He tilted his head in a slight confusion. He briefly took a glance at his overall appearance until a realization hit him.

Oh.

He merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It doesn't matter. Whether you're an agent of the Church in the past, it still doesn't change a thing." The man confidently observed as he spun the light spear on his hand. "Say, do you have the complementary strength to withstood my blows?"

 _"He's fast!"_

The man came too fast then he expected but with his reaction speed that was honed during the **Moon Holy Grail War** and the **Umbral Star** 's invasion, he luckily intercepted the attack. A loud, crashing sound echoed as his sword managed to receive the deathly slash aimed at him, his feet dug deep on the cemented ground as his body garnered the full brunt of the force accompanied by the attack.

He could see the slight shock from the man's eyes.

"Tch."

He felt a powerful push coming from the man that even his body couldn't handle, forcing him to be nudged in a strong and assertive way. His back then slammed against a red SUV, causing a large and massive dent to the right side of the said vehicle. He felt his body, mostly his back aching yet he didn't let out a whimper but instead, he directed his gaze to the enemy in front of him.

 _"I'm at a huge disadvantage here."_ Hakuno internally thought, his hands clutching on the **Ceremonial Sword** 's hilt with strength as he tried to stood up with his feet.

Seeing the sneering face of the male Fallen Angel, the brown-haired lad couldn't help himself but saw an image of fate or destiny looking right back at him with the same mocking look. He gritted his teeth as he remembered his experience since his awakening from the virtual environment of the **Moon Cell** 's **SERAPH**. He had questioned himself multiple times on what he had done to deserve **Fate** 's cruelty and wrath.

Did he somehow committed an unforgivable sin in his past?

Did the **World** hated him for his existence alone?

If the **World** found his very existence to be a huge mistake, then he doesn't care. He will keep on existing and prove to the entire world that he has the right and the will to exist, to be alive! He will gladly and valiantly welcome the **World** 's challenge without fail, without any hint of fear or cowardice.

His grip on the sword's hilt tightened even further as his chest was filled by anger and fury. As his mind was clouded by reasons fueled with the world's unfair injustice against him, Hakuno Kishinami did not notice the **Regalia** on his finger shining brightly in myriad of colors.

 _"Come hell or high water, I will face you head on!"_ Hakuno mentally screamed as he pushed himself to stand on his feet. _"I will defy fate! I will keep on living! And I won't die here tonight!"_

 _"Such strong conviction... You have my support, Master."_

The young man's orbs widened when a feminine and motherly voice echoed inside his head. At his bewildered state, he felt his entire body burning as if he was being lit up in flames literally. Hakuno noticed motes of bluish light escaping from every part of his body which he immediately discern were Spiritron particles and not magical energy itself.

"Oi! What are you doing?" The Fallen Angel inquired, noticing the specks of luminous dust emanating from the man's body.

He did not earned a reply from the man but instead only saw his target grunt in pain as he knelt back on the pavement. At that moment, his senses instantly kicked in, warning him of an intense danger that would come. The male Fallen did not hesitate and conjured several Light Spears which he immediately hurled towards Hakuno.

He saw his Light Spears moving towards the kneeling brunette, their tips harboring his jealousy and fury for the one who captured his Penemue-sama's sole attention. An elated yet malicious smile slowly formed on his lips, already having the vision of the mutilated body of one Hakuno Kishinami. And with that result, Penemue-sama will be entirely his!

However, the result that he was waiting for did not manifest.

A torrent of golden light suddenly erupted around Hakuno, whirling an invisible force that dissipated the incoming Light Spears aiming for the life of the **Regalia** 's owner. The assailant instinctively shielded his eyes from the intense tower of golden light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. At the same time he guarded his vision from the illumination, his entire body reacted immediately out of fear, disgust, and horror.

Forcing to gaze at the tower of golden light, the blood on the Fallen's were drained immediately.

He knew that light. There was no mistaking it. That golden light only belonged to **him**!

His combat senses kicked in and conjured a Light Spear, his photonic lance parrying a bolt of light that was expelled from the torrent of light. However, he was violently nudged backward as the resulting blow from parrying the light bolt was far more stronger than he anticipated. His back collided with the pavement and skidded against the hard concrete for a minute before regaining his bearings and planted his feet against the ground.

"Keh! What the heck was that?!"

"That... was for attacking my Master." A feminine voice made itself known.

For some reason, the male Fallen thought that the voice sounded familiar. His eyes then darted towards the whirling tower of light encapsulating his target only for it to widen when a figure exited from it. His mind could only do nothing but tremble, his soul quivered in horror, and his body shivered in primal fear.

"I-Impossible...!" His mouth forcefully uttered while trembling, "Y-You're supposed to be dead...!"

The womanly figure who was garbed in a Middle Eastern long white tunic which was cinched at the waist with a heavenly blue belt, a heavenly blue shoulder scarf on her top, and a pure white headpiece with thick heavenly blue trims at the edges on her head only responded with a knowing smile at the offensive comment directed at her. Her brown rondures radiated sanctity and purity as her long golden blonde hair swayed and bounced gracefully in every step that her brown sandal encased feet took. The elegant and luxurious-looking golden crown rested on top of her head glistened, signifying the stature she had attained through the legends promulgated by her devotees.

For his part, the Fallen Angel's irises wobbled in a mixture of fear, disbelief, and stupefaction at the sight in front of him. There was no mistaking it. The woman standing right before him was truly her, the most meritorious **Saint** within Christianity.

The **Blessed Virgin**.

The **Our Lady**.

The **Queen of Heaven**.

The **Mother of God**.

Mary, the mother of Jesus.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The brilliance of the lady dressed in heavenly white and blue illuminated the entire parking area, her ethereal presence spread across the surroundings. Her entire frame hovered in midair as if the air was lifting its Empress, her garments that were shrouded by His divine presence gracefully moved back and forth in thin air, and her golden crown made from the seven stars gloriously shine in all of its luster.

She glanced behind, her stares directed towards a very familiar brown-haired man who was now lying on the cemented ground unconscious. Her brown eyes sparkled and elated, a longing smile formed on her lips. It has been a long while since she saw his face.

"H-How...?"

And then, she gazed back at the bewildered man in front of her who tried to hurt her child, her Master. The smile on her lips contorted into a small frown, her visage adopting a look of forlorn. Looking at him, she could see his fears, doubts and disbelief riadiating from his eyes.

"Why are you in doubt?" The holy woman known as Mary began, her tender and motherly voice echoed throughout the entire surroundings as if it was the air itself. "Am I not your mistress?"

The male Fallen Angel tried to speak. The moment he opened his mouth, no words came out from it. Rather, he could not find the right words, the right answers to respond to the queries that this divine female figure wearing the visage of the Messiah's mother that was asked to him.

"Eeno," Mary spoke once more, her tone laced with sadness "Are you doubting me?"

 _"S-She knows my name!?"_ The Fallen Angel mentally shriek, eyes wide open upon hearing his name being uttered by the woman. _"But how? I did not even introduce myself to her so how..."_

"Is speaking of your name not enough proof of who I really am?"

The holy woman spoke for the fourth time and the male Fallen Angel now known as Eeno could only remain silent. From his end, the grounded and even energy that this woman in front of him was already a proof who she really is. Let alone that face of hers which he had seen a couple of times when he was still a pure angelic being back then.

Yet his mind could not comprehend what he was currently laid before his eyes. He was there when this woman breathed her last. And he knew that the woman did not assumed to Heaven like what most people in the Church had preached to their believers in adoration of her role to the Messiah believed so.

But why was it that he felt compelled to believe in her words? To accept that what she was saying was nothing but the truth?

"No..." The Fallen Angel whispered before his voice erupted in pure denial. "No! You can't be her!"

"Are you saying that I am not who I am?"

"The woman I know of and cherished alongside with my brethren had already died hundreds of years ago." The Fallen spat back, his words vehemently marred with his diabelief. "She could not be reincarnated in Heaven because Father was already dead at that time. You may have her looks and her presence but that Divinity you exude, no, the mother of the Savior does not emanate such Divinity such as yourself! Do not defile the sanctity of her image, you impostor!"

Despite hearing the words of denial of the validity of her existence and identity, Mary just hovered in her place and remained silent. Though one can see the forlorn expression on her face. She only watched at the man spitting accusative words at her with patience, understanding the entire weight of her presence.

Mary deeply understood the valid points that the Fallen Angel stated. The amount of divinity she was exuding was something that Mary did not have during her life as a human. She understood that in front of this man, she was a pagan goddess of heaven wearing the visage of the mother of Christ.

She also understood that the Fallen Angel did not know that her high amount of Divinity, a measure of one's aptitude as a Divine Spirit, was brought by and influenced by humanity who was responsible for an existence like herself to exist in the world after her death.

Through the unconscious will of mankind, Mary became a Heroic Spirit; a miracle brought forth by the wishes and hopes of humanity and enshrined within the Throne of Heroes. It was through how the entirety of humanity view of her as the Mother of God, by the merits of her Son, that she attained her Divinity. It was through how mankind viewed her Assumption that she became a goddess.

And through metamorphosing into a goddess through the legends brought forth by humanity to her, the rank of her Divinity skyrocketed to the point that Mary can be perceived as a Goddess of Heaven that is on par with other goddesses associated with the heavens like Isis or Astarte. In a sense, one can say that she turned into a Divine Spirit.

She is, by nature and standing, both a Heroic Spirit and Divine Spirit.

However, the current her that appeared on Hakuno's distress was her as a Heroic Spirit with her attributes as a Divine Spirit leaking out due to the legend that she accumulated and had been associated with her thanks to mankind's will.

A fluctuation of energy surged in the surroundings and Mary gazed at the source of fluctuations with her brown orbs. The Fallen Angel whom she knows as Eeno conjured a spear of light between his fingertips. The lady couldn't help herself but frowned a bit when she saw that an angel, no matter if one had fell from the Lord's grace, dared to raised his spear against her.

"Are you certain of what you are trying to do?"

"I am." The Fallen spat disrespectfully, his right arm now fully stretched behind. "I don't know who you are or what is your affiliation with that brown-haired bastard mortal, but what I know is that you will be punished for disgracing and trespassing Our Lady's image!"

With his venomous words, Eeno threw his spear of light towards the woman dressed in white and blue robes with all his might.

While the lance made of tainted light dashed towards her, Mary did nothing but remained afloat in her place. She didn't even raised her hands to shield herself when the thrown spear invaded her personal space and was now a few centimeters away from her chest. And as expected, the blow landed where it was targeted.

However, the tip of the Light Spear did not pierced even a single thread of the woman's clothed fabric. Sparks of light manifested and sounds like grinded metal echoed as the tip of the spear fought its way to dug a hole against the threads of fabric that somehow miraculously displayed durability like a strongest metal on Earth should have. For a second, the tainted light tried to battle its way out of the deadlock but its entire form fluctuated before dissipated into motes of sparkling light in an instant.

"What...!?"

Eeno let out a gasped upon witnessing his spear unable to pierced its target despite landing on its targeted area with such precision and force. He could not understand how his attack which he imbued with so much compressed light power wasn't able to went through the impostor's body. He knew he was facing against a goddess (or so he thought) but his past experiences fighting with minor deities from other pantheons had gave him valuable insights on how to kill them.

Which what he really did, but for some reason, the single blow that had brought several lesser deities to their deaths failed to do its trick.

"Isn't this an enough proof that what I've speak of is the truth?" Mary stated. "That I am who I truly am?"

Hearing words, the Fallen gritted his teeth.

"Enough! Don't you dare insult her name, you pagan goddess!"

With a mighty roar, six black feathered wings as black as the night erupted from Eeno's back. He then raised his arms and an instant motes of tainted light revealed themselves. The series of light orbs then transformed themselves into several sharp spears.

"DIE BLASPHEMER!"

A volley of light spears then wenf straight for Mary and yet, she did not budged or even moved an inch from her place. She remained there, still hovering as she welcomed the barrage of lances seeking for her life. And just like the previous one, the spears did not even penetrate a single thread of her fabric nor her white smooth skin.

The light spears then dissipated into tiny light dust.

The blonde glanced at his attacker only to see a mixture of fear, confusion, and disbelief portrayed on his visage. She clearly understood how the man was feeling that she could offer her sympathy towards him. After all, to be unharmed after being rained upon of deathly sharp objects was something not normal and the invulnerability she showcased was thanks to the garments that she wore.

Sancta Vestimenta.

Also known as Armor of the Three Holy Garments, is a set of garments that Mary wore in her lifetime crystallized as a Noble Phantasm. It is a set of "armor" that constituted of three holy relics associated with her; Sancta Camisia: Virgin's Holy Veil, Sancta Cintola: Virgin's Holy Girdle, and Sancta Alba: Virgin's Holy Robe which are all separate Noble Phantasms of their own right with the power to grant protection against attacks, be it physical, magical or divine in nature.

Mary saw the Fallen became silent. She wondered if the display of her abilities managed to convinced him that she was not a fake or a poser but the true Mary of Nazareth. The lady was about to speak when the man cackled in a very distorted manner while grasping his head with his hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

From the man's deranged and crazed laughter, more than thirty light spears appeared simultaneously. The brown-eyed lady, for her part, was unfazed about this show of strength until she noticed the spears' tip wasn't aimed at her.

It was aiming at the hospital.

"No, don't do it!" Mary pleaded but the Fallen did not hear her voice.

"HAHAHAHARAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

With a deranged cry, the spears of light propelled themselves towards the medical institution with an intention to smothered the entire building filled with people into smitherens. However, Mary being known as the Mother of Mercy, won't allow innocent lives to perish. So with a release of her breath, she released Sancta Vestimenta's True Name.

"Sancta Vestimenta: Armor of the Three Holy Garments!"

As a set of armor, it is an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that grants Mary nigh-invulnerability by shrouding her entire body in a Bounded Field that increases her overall resistance against any physical, conceptual, and mental interference to a hundred percent. However, upon releasing its True Name the Bounded Field surrounding Mary would expand in a dome-like barrier made of "God's light" that can encapsulate an entire country or even the world by utilizing the full extent of her legend as the "Lady of All Nations" and "Queen of the World", along with her overwhelming Magic Resistance bestowed to her by the Holy Trinity.

And as such, the whole hospital and its surrounding areas were enclosed in a firmament made entirely of God's Holy Light.

* * *

 **Heaven**

The followers of Christ believed that Heaven was an eternal place, an everlasting kingdom ruled solely by the Heavenly Father and guarded by his Angels. A lively place sitting above the clouds where each and everyone could basked under the guidance and radiance of the Creator. To these believers, it was a location that each and everyone strive to reached by following His teachings.

Heaven was an eternal paradise.

But the guardians and citizens of Heaven referred to as Angels by Humanity knew better. As it currently stands, Heaven had almost lost all of its usual spark that it once had. The God from the Bible, the only being ever to illuminate the celestial kingdom had already been dead for hundreds of years now and even with the Archangel Michael taking over the mantle as the leader of Heaven, it wasn't still enough to fill the gap that He left behind.

The Heavenly Father's death was a major blow to the Angel's side and to the religions of Judaism, Islam, and Christianity as a whole. With the God from the Bible's passing, it left the entire Abrahamic religions with no principal deity. With God's death, the Heaven's and Sacred Gear System that he created barely functions and the Angels were incapable of increasing their numbers by any normal means without the risk of falling from grace.

The current leaders of Heaven, known as the Ten Seraphs, and prominent leaders of the Church kept the whole incident as a tightly guarded secret from the majority of the believers and followers. With the entire Abrahamic religions' principal deity now gone, the risk of getting attacked from other religious pantheons was too high. The survival of the entire Judeo-Christian religions and the Angels as a species solely lies at the tightly guarded secret that they all have to kept, unfortunately, at all costs.

For years after the demise of the God from the Bible, the messengers of His will took it up to themselves to keep Heaven running. They continue to do their jobs of spreading His words and teachings to the World of Man with the help of the Church. But even so, Heaven without the Heavenly Father and Almighty Creator wasn't exactly the same as it was in the past.

The Seven Heavens, the seven halls and regions of the kingdom of God had become melancholic since the day of His departure. The Angels would gaze at their magnificent and illustrious home only to be crestfallen when they remembered the fact that their Father would never return.

Despite their resolve to moved on, all of them could agree that this was the greatest setback that they had experienced since they came to life. They weep when the Savior died to save humanity from their sins. They mourned when the Savior's mother succumbed to Death's embrace.

And now with their Father gone, they were left to their own devices without any parental figure to give them proper guidance.

They knew they had to grow up, and they did. It was the only way to ensure the continuity of not just the legacy that He left behind but also the existence of the religion that was established to praise His name. The Angels, despite their dwindling numbers and facing near extinction, continued to perform the arduous tasks that was left behind to them with great reverence and devotion in spite of the forlorn essence shrouding across the Seven Heavens.

However, that glum and gloomy atmosphere that had been permeating across the seven halls of the kingdom of God for hundreds of years was instantly vanished. Out of nowhere, a long forgotten angelic energy spread throughout the seven regions of Heaven as if it were a blanket of clouds that had just returned from its long journey. It was very maternal, invoking in a very calming, joyful and loving manner, expressive emotions that signifies the arrival of a Mother who had returned from her long journey.

The guards guarding at the golden Gate of Heaven stood frozen. The busy Angels at the First Heaven stopped at what they were doing. The observer of stars at the Second Heaven retracted immediately from their stargazing.

The keepers of souls within Third Heaven were startled. The trees within Fourth Heaven's Garden of Eden swayed more lively than they ever had while the researchers in the Fifth Heaven were halted from their studies. Within the halls of the Sixth Heaven, the Seraphs who were residing in there had portrayed faces beyond belief.

And lastly, resting on the Seventh Heaven were the Heaven's and Sacred Gear System running more erratic than they ever had while illuminating the most brightest light that the entire Heaven has ever seen.

The Seraphs, garbed in their angelic garments and who were convening at the halls of Sixth Heaven could only stare above where the seventh floor was situated, their green eyes widened with elation. Their hearts, were filled with nothing than a mixture of emotions.

"B-Brother..." A male Seraph by the name of Uriel muttered hesitantly.

"Is this even possible...!?" Raphael, another male Seraph stated in bewilderment as he shot a look towards his brothers and sisters.

"T-This is..." Michael could only stutter as he stared at the glorious scene that they were currently witnessing. "...a miracle."

The Archangel knew exactly who was entirely responsible for this sanctimonious and miraculous phenomena for he was the one who delivered the message of Her death. He knew this presence too well. His brothers and sisters also knew it pretty well, and Michael couldn't help himself but give a glimpse to one of his sisters.

If there was any Seraph who was more shocked at the familiar presence that somehow managed to penetrate even Heaven's Seventh Heaven, that would be no other than his sister, the Seraph Gabriel.

"Sister..." The Archangel softly said with a newlyfound smile as he saw his sister with a hand on her mouth and tears flowing down on her beautiful face.

* * *

 **Hakuno's Servants (at the moment).**

 **Ruler: Mary/Mariam of Nazareth**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello guys, FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar here. So here's the third chapter, I do hope that you like it. I read all of the reviews from the previous chapter and most of you people wondered why I chose Mary of Nazareth, someone who hasn't appeared in all Type-Moon works, out of all Servants presented to us by every Fate series. Hmm... well, its because I find Mary as one of the most OP Servant if summoned as a Ruler and if incorporated within Nasuverse. I mean she is the most well known individual after Christ in the whole world. Not to mention that she has dozen of Noble Phantasms associated with her name thanks to the works of the Church.**

 **And I have to be honest here, I am already prepared to be called a sacriligious person because of this and the next chapters to come but hahaha, I don't care anymore XD**

 **So see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Grigori Headquarters, Underworld**

A glamorous woman garbed in a black and sexy secretary outfit walked in the hallway in a fast-paced manner while holding a pile of papers in her hands, her long purple hair tied in a ponytail fashion swung left and right in each step her high-heels made as her green eyes radiated a hardened yet somewhat bewildered gaze, especially when her rondures saw a very familiar door in front of her.

Arriving at the doorway, she stood in front of the entrance for a moment before knocking softly on it.

"Who is it?" came a voice on the other side of the door.

"Azazel, it's me."

"Oh, Penemue? Come in."

Hearing the invitation from the owner of the chamber, the woman now named Penemue slowly opened the door and entered the said room. The room, or should we say office, was quite elegant and high-class judging from the pieces of furniture and utensils displayed within. At the center of the room where a beautifully carved office desk was situated, a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee sitting on his chair while doing some paperwork.

"I hope I'm not troubling you." The purple haired woman said as she approached the man who was flipping some papers before stamping them here and there.

"Nah, I'm just doing my job as the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels though I hate paperwork." The man replied, still impressing the papers before him with a hint of disgust before glancing towards the female. "So how's your search for that man going, Chief Secretary? Any development yet?"

Penemue discerned the underlying tone from that inquiry coming from her fellow researcher and portrayed a frown when she saw the grin on Azazel's face.

"It's not like what you think Azazel," Penemue replied with emphasis. "I'm just curious about his sickness as a researcher."

The woman refers to a certain brown man that was diagnosed with an incurable brain disease called Amnesia Syndrome - a disease that eats away the victim's memories eventually leading to his death - which got her intrigue. It was her first time hearing such illness and yet, what surprised her the most was that the patient who was guaranteed to die did recover miraculously.

In this regard, Penemue outlined this turn of events to Azazel who was also intrigued by this development. However, there were some facts that she kept only to herself.

First of this was the information that she had met the said man in one of her nightly escapades in the human world ten years ago. Penemue was genuinely surprised when she learned that the man who was suffering a deadly mental disease was no other than the man she met in a bar.

Another fact that she kept under her lip was the odd and unfamiliar presence that the patient was exuding the moment he woke up from his 10-year coma. If there was one word she could describe that feeling, it was like the brunette male had undergone some form of transcendence. It was as if the man himself had reached some kind of enlightenment that his energy was too pure to be labeled as a human.

Then the last thing that she had kept from her comrades was the fact that Hakuno Kishinami was someone she had connections with. It might be aptly to say that both Hakuno and her had some close connection with a certain individual.

"Hoh?" The man with golden bangs retorted, his brow raised in mischief. "Is that all there is to it?"

In his query, the purple-haired woman just nods her head in response while trying to keep a stoic expression on her face.

"I see," Azazel said with understanding, his attention now back at the pile of papers in front of his desk before continuing his work. "I'm pretty sure that Gaius would be delighted that you finally found what he was looking for all of this years."

As soon as he said those words, the purple haired Fallen Angel could only blink her eyes at the abruptness of Azazel's spoken words that instantly captured her ears.

"How did you..."

"How did I know?" The Governor-General retorted with a knowing smile, his hands still busy on work at hand. "I've known you for a long time, sis. When someone or something caught your interest you get so fixated. When you get so fixated, you make this subtle facial expression on your face that is so hard to discern for others, as if your mind is always pre-occupied with something."

There was a soft thud on the desk, the stamp resting on the paper's surface as Azazel's violet-colored eyes look straight at Penemue who was now a mild frown on her visage.

"You only get in such state when one: you are focusing on your research that you would almost skip meals, or two: when it concerns Gaius. All I did was to trust my hunch and placed a bet that it was the latter. Seeing your annoyed face right now pretty much confirms that I was right."

Azazel ended his statement with a teasing sneer on his face.

As much as Penemue wanted to deny it, she did not voiced out any objections but rather let out a defeated sigh. Her soft yet delicate fingertips flicked the oval-shaped glasses that adorned her green eyes. The elegant office was then surrounded by silence, only the tickling of the clock could be heard inside the room.

"You know me too well, Governor-General." The woman stated with a soft smile yet her eyes were contrary of that. "Then there's no need for me to tell you what I want with this information."

A chilling sensation slowly rose within the room the moment those words left from Penemue's mouth. It was very clear that she intentionally created such tension in the air for the purpose of making her intentions crisp and clear to her leader. There was a reason for this.

As the most beautiful woman in Grigori, Penemue has been sought out by many of her male Fallen brethren to capture her heart. But she rejected them knowing that most of them only wanted her to be their partner in bed. They would spout the words of love and affection to her but having many experiences with men in her liftime as a Fallen Angel, Penemue learned to discern the truth from lies, distinguished honest words from sugar-coated ones.

When the entire organization found out about her "accidental" pregnancy, it somehow made most of her suitors to be dissuade on their pursue of her. For a year, her pregnancy was the talk of the entire Grigori with most of topics centered around the "lucky guy" who managed to knock her up. Around that time, no one attempted to make a move on her which something Penemue enjoyed, focusing more of her attention on making sure that the bundle of joy in her womb was healthy and the hows of proper and good parenting.

Though the respite she had enjoyed did not last long.

When Penemue gave birth to her child Gaius, the entire Fallen Angel population who were anticipating of her child's birth were having mixed reactions, mostly when they found out that child of the most beautiful woman in Grigori was a halfling; a Human-Fallen Angel hybrid. Most of the Fallen Angels who were still firm believers of the old traditions of the importance of pure blood within the hierarchy and the society as a whole did not welcome this news very well. There have been a few attempts on her child from the radicals and fanatic members of their organization and if these people got a hold of the information she had, then that man's life will also be in danger.

"Chill, sis. I'll never disclose this information to anyone." The Governor-General said in a carefree manner. "We are talking about my protege's biological dad here. You have my word, this piece of information won't leave the four corners of this room. Though I'm cur-"

Whatever words that the man with golden bangs had in his throat stayed in his vocal chords when a very familiar presence touched his soul. His entire body froze instantly, his eyes widened in stupefaction, and his visage was marred with an expression as if a ghost from a distant past had haunt him. He was not alone in this plight however, because like him, the female Cadre Penemue had the same expression.

"A-Azazel this is...!"

Hearing Penemue's words, the Governor-General of Grigori immediately rose up from his chair without uttering a single word and immediately headed towards the office's exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Azazel retorted, facing towards Penemue with a clear distress emanating from his physiognomy. "I'm trying to locate the source of this feeling... which should be gone in this current era."

With that being said, Azazel hurriedly left his office. The female Cadre followed suit despite her very existence shook not out of fear but out recognition and obedience brought by the presence that assaulted not just her but the entire Grigori itself.

"This can't be real..." The purple-haired woman muttered to herself as she walked out from the Governor's office, a magic communication circle manifested right next to her ear as she tried to call her son. "She's supposed to be dead..."

* * *

 **Kyoto, Japan**

When Penemue and her two other Cadre Fallen Angel comrades arrived at the location where the presence was emitted through a teleportation spell, she could not help herself but be surprised to see herself standing on the rooftop of a hospital. The hospital were Hakuno Kishinami was confined in. A playful snort resounded, and the Chief Secretary of the Grigori shot a glare at the perpetrator who only playfully whistled in response.

Of course, their actions were left unnoticed by their comrade.

"What was that all about?" The man with a bulky frame and black-colored hair asked, somewhat confused about Penemue and Azazel's interaction.

"Don't mind it Baraquiel. Azazel is just doing his own antics as usual."

The male Fallen now introduced as Baraquiel stared at Azazel.

"Penemue's right my old friend. I'm just doing my own thing." The man with golden bangs assured to his long-time friend, before his violet eyes glanced towards a certain spot. "And it seems to be that our brothers and sister from Heaven are also here."

Penemue and Baraquiel's eyes followed to where their esteemed leader was gazing, and true to Azazel's words, three figures with white feathered wings and garbed in Heaven's attire appeared out from a golden magic circle. They were Michael, Gabriel, and Metatron, the Seraphs of Heaven Faction.

"Brothers and sister." Michael greeted to the Grigori's Cadres with his usual smile.

"Yo, brother." Azazel greeted back with a grin, his right hand raised in a casual wave. "It seems that you still have that perfect teeth of yours."

"I take it that you also felt her presence, brother?" Metatron asked as he approached Baraquiel.

"No kidding brother." Baraquiel replied to the white feathered bulky version of himself as he crossed his arms. "It literally grabbed our souls and demanded our obedience."

Metatron only nodded his head in confirmation. After all, all of the Angels back in Heaven did experience what Baraquiel had described which still lingered inside his conscious.

"Sister!" Gabriel's cheery voice echoed as she hugged Penemue. "You feel it too, right?"

"Yes, sister. I felt it too." Penemue gently replied as she brushed Gabriel's golden locks. "There was no mistaking that it was hers."

Seeing the blonde almost to tear up, the purple haired woman truly understood why Gabriel was affected. To the best of her knowledge, Gabriel and the Messiah's mother were the best of friends and knowing that she was alive through the manifestation of her presence both in Heaven and Grigori through unknown means pretty much meant something important to her sister Gabriel.

Both angelic beings from two different factions were expecting to see a very familiar face. Someone who they knew was the owner of the presence that assaulted them at their time of work back at the Grigori Headquarters.

The woman that their Father favored the most, the female human who was given the task to conceive His son. The woman that the Church referred to as the most meritorious Saint among many Saints.

Mary of Nazareth.

But it seems to be that the source of the presence was already gone the moment they arrived.

"It's strange..." Metatron began as he studied the lingering aura in the air by just feeling it. "There is so much divinity in it."

Penemue silently agreed with Metatron's observation and she wasn't the only one who had the same realization. The Mary they knew of did not emit such highly condensed divine aura so it was quite a puzzle how the Messiah's mother could exude such extreme levels of divinity.

"Not only that, there is also another divine aura in the air." Baraquiel added as he put his right hand forward as if he was cupping something invisible in the air. "Which is something I'm not very familiar with."

True to the black-haired man, there was another divine presence lingering in the air and it was different. To Penemue's assessment, the divinity did not originate from other deities of another pantheon. If anything, it felt like it came from an unknown pantheon which they haven't met yet in their lifetime.

"Do you think that something did happen in this place before we arrived?"

"Possibly." Azazel responded while cupping his chin. "Though what intrigues me are the two divine presences that still lingers in the surroundings..."

"Mary..." Gabriel muttered sadly, perturbed on how her friend, if she was indeed alive, attained such high-leveled Divinity when to the best of Gabriel's memory was something that her friend didn't have in the first place.

While everyone was pondering on the unexplained dilemma of two kinds of divine aura floating in the atmosphere around the entire hospital area, Penemue on the other hand was thinking another crucial thing.

 _"Why in this place?"_ The bespectacled Fallen mused as she paced towards the rooftop's ledge. _"Certainly, two different divine auras on a single location should obviously points out towards confrontation. But from the look of things, it seems that something like that did not...occur..."_

Then her body immediately went stiff as her eyes caught the view of the hospital's open parking area from where she currently stood.

"No..."

On a certain spot of the parking space were burnt marks on the pavement, with a kneeling black charcoal corpse.

"No..."

Several meters away from the burnt corpse, was a brown-haired man lying on the cold pavement unconscious. His hospital gown were in tatters and Penemue's heart was immediately filled with fear.

"No...!"

With an anguished shout, the bespectacled woman leaped from the building.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

The Fallen Angel Eeno could only gaped as he witness how his light spears were being swallowed by the big dome made of golden light that encapsulated not just the hospital but also the entire area around it.

He watched as his attack were vacuumed by the golden light dome before said dome of light vanished out of existence in a blink of an eye.

"Haha... This is not real..." The Fallen said in disbelief, his left hand grasping the side of his head in clear frustration.

"RAAGGHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

 _"He had already fallen to insanity..."_

A voice resounded in the air and the Blessed Virgin frowned as he saw the black-winged man already losing a grip of his mind.

"I already have Penemue-sama's in my fingertips and yet..." The Fallen' eyes darted towards the holy woman filled with nothing but pure desperation. "It's that man's fault! It certainly is!"

With an insane cry, the man conjured another batch of light spears around him.

 _"His mind is already been clouded by his intense jealousy."_

"Get out of my way, you Faker!"

Mary did not react, she did not even try to defend herself from another volley of light spears aiming at her for the assault was thwarted by another presence that held a high amount of Divinity like hers.

The Fallen's bloodshot eyes widened when his light spears remained in the air as if they have a will of their own.

 _"If you allow me."_

As the owner of the presence, another female Heroic Spirit with ties to Divinity manifest herself in reality, Mary retreated back inside the Regalia ring in a stream of Spiritron Particles. The newcomer who had red burning hair, glowing eyes, and whose womanly figure was covered in a flaming aura in a shape of a legendary bird hovered in midair as she watched the man who tried to attack her Master and disrespect his own Queen struggled to take control over the spears of light that she hijacked.

"Oh Cheyarafim who fell from grace..." The woman in fire spoke, gaining the attention ofEeno who was surprised to see another entity with Divinity appear in place of Mary. "You mistook obsession with love."

The volley of light spears faded out of existence.

"You allow yourself to be consumed by your jealousy and desire that you disrespected your own Queen."

The male Fallen grunted in bewilderment as he was forced to kneel. He tried to move his body with all hs might but it refused to obey his mind.

"Your mind has been clouded." The divine figure said as she stretched her hand forward. "Allow me to cleanse it for you."

And when those words brushed Eeno's ears, he could only shout in pain as his mind was roasted with intense heat from within.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologized if I posted this chapter a day behind its intended schedule. In this chapter another Heroic Spirit had made herself known. And to those asking if Mary is gonna be a potential romance candidate, I will say it clearly that she won't.**

 **Please read and review! Until the next update!**


End file.
